Nickelodeon Family
Nickelodeon Family is an American cable network that launched on October 27th, 2013 as GorgeTV. In June 2015, the network rebranded as Nickelodeon Family, spun-off from the former Nick on CW sub-block of the same name. Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios Picked up as GorgeTV *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG-D) (April 2014 - present) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (January 2015 - present) *The Alternate ACS (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - present) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (March 2015 - present) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (April 2015 - present) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) (April 2015 - present) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (April 2015 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - present) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Harry Potter (TV-PG-D) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG-DV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015-present) Picked up as Nickelodeon Family *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Dragon Ball: Broly (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) Third-Party Series Picked up as GorgeTV *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (during commercial breaks) (2013 - present) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (2014 - present) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015 - present) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015 - present) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (2015 - present) *Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015) *Elijah Tiem (TV-PG-LV) (2015 - present) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015 - present) Picked up as Nickelodeon Family *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - present) *The Bagel Show (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (June 2015 - present) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - present) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (June 2015 - present) *Attack on Titan (edited for content) (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Madoka Magica (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - present) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Forest Bros! (edited for content) (TV-14) (July 2015 - present) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (July 2015 - present) *The Fairly Oddparents (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *SpongeBob Squarepants (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Every Witch Way (TV-G) (July 2015 - present) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Rugrats (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *True Jackson, VP (TV-G) (July 2015 - present) *Naruto (TV-14) (July 2015 - present) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (July 2015 - present) *TV-Guy (TV-14) (starting August 8th, 2015) *Bloodhype (heavily edited for content) (TV-14) (forthcoming 2015) Former Curiousgorge66 Studios *Holez (TV-MA) (late night) (April 2014 - June 2015) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (March 2014 - June 2015) Third-Party Series *Simulcast of Litton's Weekend Adventure (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 2013 to February 2014) *Simulcast of CBS Dream Team (TV-G) (simulcast ran from February 2014 to September 27th, 2014) *Simulcast of One Magnificent Morning (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 4th, 2014 to June 2015) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG) (2015) Suggestions Suggest a show by clicking this link! Schedule See the schedule by clicking this link! International Channels *Nickelodeon Family (Canada), a channel owned by Corus Entertainment *Nickelodeon Family (UK and Ireland), a channel based in London, England *Nickelodeon Family (Japan), a channel based in Tokyo, Japan Gallery Nicelodeon Family promos Nick Family Chrome's Show of Chromeyness promo.png|Promo for Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Nick Family Dragon Ball promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball. Nick Family Elijah Tiem promo.png|Promo for Elijah Tiem. Nick Family Soul Eater promo.png|Promo for Soul Eater. Nick Family The Bagel Show promo.png|Promo for The Bagel Show. Nick Family Curiousgorge66's Adventures promo.png|Promo for Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Nick Family DBZK promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball Z Kai. Nick Family Dragon Ball GT promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball GT. Nick Family Chaos Adventures promo.png|Promo for Chaos Adventures. Nick Family Doctor Who promo.png|Promo for Doctor Who. Nick Family AoT promo.png|Promo for Attack on Titan. Nick Family Up Next #1.png|"Up Next" promo (first variant) Nick Family Second Up Next.png|"Up Next" promo (second variant) Nick Family Third Up Next.png|"Up Next" promo (third variant) Screen Graphics SD feed Nick Family Chrome's Show of Chromeyness.png|Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Nick Family Curiousgorge66's Adventures.png|Curiousgorge66's Adventures Nick Family Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Nick Family TBBT.png|The Big Bang Theory Nick Family Dragon Ball.png|Dragon Ball Nick Family DBZK.png|Dragon Ball Z Kai Nick Family SSK Adventures.png|SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures Nick Family The Bagel Show.png|The Bagel Show Nick Family DBZK 2.png|Dragon Ball Z Kai Nick Family Dragon Ball GT.png|Dragon Ball GT Nick Family Markiplier.png|Markiplier Animated Nick Family Doctor Who.png|Doctor Who Nick Family Attack on Titan.png|Attack on Titan Nick Family Soul Eater 2.png|Soul Eater Nick Family Markiplier 2.png|Markiplier Animated HD feed Nick Family HD DBZK.png|Dragon Ball Z Kai Nick Family HD Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Nick Family HD Attack on Titan.png|Attack on Titan Nick Family HD Markiplier.png|Markiplier Animated Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66